My Parents
by Destiny78
Summary: DH SPOILER. Teddy Lupin thinks about his parents as a new year starts at Hogwarts. Teddy POV.


**My Parents**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter

A/N: Well, after reading DH, I cried for over an hour. I was so angry and hurt that Remus and Tonks died, it's not fair. But you know, it's not my book, and Rowling did such a lovely job on this book. So this is one of the stories that is coping with their deaths. The DH canon story with Mitchell will be posted soon. SPOLIER STORY.

* * *

It's time to go back to Hogwarts yet again, and here I am, pushing my luggage trolley through Platform 9 ¾. As I look around, I can see parents saying goodbye to their kids, mothers hugging and kissing them, fathers clapping their hands on their shoulders, sometimes giving a hug.

Parents.

I never knew my parents. I was told after my sixteenth birthday that they died a few months after I was born. I always figured that that was what happened, since I was born during the Second War. So many people died during that war, and I always have had regrets that my parents were among the dead. No one knows how they died, since the battle at Hogwarts was a melee; since they had no large damage on their bodies, I think that the Killing Curse got them.

Grandma told me all about Mum once I was able to talk and have the mental abilities to understand. Mum was a very cheerful person, always ready to help someone in need. Not to mention that she was incredibly brave, with she being an Auror and all. I would have liked to have seen Mum in action, especially since she almost always had that punk rock look about her in dress and her pink hair. Apparently, I inherited her Metamorphmagus identity, as well as her dark eyes. I'm actually grateful that I'm a Metamorphmagus, not because I can change my appearance anytime I want to, but because it gives me something to remember Mum by. I'm just happy I didn't inherit her clumsiness; Grandma said that Mum was always crashing and tipping over things, even after she grew up. Sometimes I wonder how Dad put up with that.

Dad…

Grandma couldn't tell me much about Dad, except for the fact that he was a werewolf. Even though some anti-werewolf laws have been undone, there are still some laws out there, and judging by their contents, I can understand how Dad was viewed. A Dark Creature. God, he was nothing of the sort, from what Mr. Potter, I mean, Harry, told me. My godfather knows almost everything about my father, and I ate it up greedily. Dad was only a kid when he was bitten by Greyback (I'm just sorry he didn't have a chance to take him down), and had few friends because of it. I think the bite is what made Dad become so quiet and studious; with no friends, he must have turned to some kind of hobby, which in this case, was books. When he went to Hogwarts, he did make friends, one of which was Harry's dad. And that whole thing with his friends becoming Animagi after finding out he was a werewolf makes me love Harry's dad and his godfather even more. Then, later, he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and taught Harry in his third year. People say I look more like my dad than my mum; I have light brown hair and apparently his facial features.

I don't know how my parents met, although I know it had to be when they were in the Order of the Phoenix (the second Order, I mean, Dad was in the first one, but Mum wasn't). Those people who would have known the specifics are dead, so I imagine that Mum's clumsiness might have done something in their first meeting. Sort of like having her falling and Dad catching her. Too romantic, I know, but still, it makes me smile to think about it. But what doesn't make me smile is that their romance wasn't always smooth. Mrs. Weasley (not Ron's mum, but his wife, Hermione), said that Dad pushed Mum away when Harry was in his sixth year. It's not like he didn't love her or anything, because he did. It was just that he didn't want her getting hurt, and he thought that he wasn't worthy of her because of his lycanthropy, and mostly because he was older than her. And not just by a few years, but by at least twelve. Mum fought and fought for him, she knew he must have felt something for her, otherwise she wouldn't have tried. Happily, Dad came to his senses and married her a year before they died.

Only a year…

It's not fair that they had just one year of marriage, and only a few months with me. They loved me, even for that too short a time; I know that, because Harry told me that Dad was so afraid that he might have passed his curse on to me (which he did not), because they both ran off to Hogwarts to defend my future. I've spent many an hour crying and ranting in the privacy of my room over that very tragic fact. Both were too young to die; Mum was in her twenties, Dad in his late thirties. But then I remember what Harry told me, that Dad would hope that I would understand that he died trying to make the world a better place for me.

He was right.

The world is healing, and it's a world in which people can live freely and without fear. And my parents helped to create that world.

And I couldn't be any more prouder of them.

* * *

Thanks for R&R! 


End file.
